saragfandomcom-20200213-history
Nate
Nate is one of Wendy Corduroy's friends. He is particularly close with Lee. HistoryEDIT Nate is first seen along with the rest of Wendy's friends in "The Inconveniencing." He comes along to the abandoned Dusk 2 Dawn store. He gives Dipper the name "Dr. Funtimes" after Dipper successfully opens the door. Later, when he is headed out the door and the door closes, he yells at the ghosts to let him out. The ghosts then turn him into a hot dog, being the fourth of Wendy's friends to have something happen to. He is rescued by Dipper along with the rest of Wendy's friends. In "Double Dipper," he and Lee are seen attempting to escape from Stan'sparty. They get trapped, due to not having enough cash to pay Stan's "exit fee". Nate can be seen celebrating Pioneer Day when Quentin Trembley returned to Gravity Falls 5 In "The Time Traveler's Pig," Nate is seen riding the ferris wheel with Lee at the Mystery Fair. Nate is seen in "Boss Mabel" at the Mystery Shack hanging out with Wendy. In "Boyz Crazy," Robbie lies to Wendy that Nate would be taking his girlfriend to Lookout Point. He is seen applauding Gideon during the Mystery Shack's grand closing in "Gideon Rises." In "TV Shorts 2", during Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland's filming of Teenz Talk, Lee, Nate, and Wendy crash in during a scene. They steal the officers' police car and drive off in it for a joyride. In "Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie," Lee and him chase Stan out of the The Royal Ragtime Theatre when the family is trying to sneak in. In "Scary-oke," he attends the "Mystery Shack is Back" party alongside his friends. When Thompson expresses disappointment that it is not a rave, Nate suggests that he "make it a rave" by taking his shirt off, and Thompson complies. In "Society of the Blind Eye," he is with Lee when he vandalises Old Man McGucket's home with graffiti, laughing at the word "McSuckit." He and Lee leave when McGucket steps outside. In "The Love God," he hangs out at the Gravity Falls Cemetery with Dipper, Mabel, and his friends. He and Lee dare Thompson to lick a sponge, and he does. When Mabel later reveals that Robbie and Tambry are dating, Nate gets angry, stating that Robbie knew he liked Tambry. The group temporarily split up, but reconcile at the Woodstick festival, when they see Thompson running from a security guard after bringing outside food. PersonalityEDIT Nate is a stereotypical carefree, laid-back teenager. He can be sarcastic, and loves partying3 as well as doing stupid, crazy things with his friends.2 AppearanceEDIT He has dark skin, brown hair, a stubble, and a dark aqua green and white cap, a small amount of chin hair and big eyebrows. He wears a black shirt, with a melting skull on it and blue jeans and black shoes. He also has many tattoos on his arms and wears black stub earrings with a tiny bit of white. SightingsEDIT Season 1 * 105. "The Inconveniencing" * 107. "Double Dipper" * 108. "Irrational Treasure" (no lines) * 109. "The Time Traveler's Pig" (no lines) * 113. "Boss Mabel" * 117. "Boyz Crazy" (mentioned) * 120. "Gideon Rises" (no lines) Shorts * 15. "TV Shorts 2" * 16. "Mabel's Scrapbook: Heist Movie" Season 2 * 201. "Scary-oke" * 206. "Little Gift Shop of Horrors" (no lines) * 207. "Society of the Blind Eye" * 209. "The Love God" TriviaEDIT * Nate has a girlfriend.6 * Nate and Wendy could be exes, because in The Hand That Rocks the Mabel, when Wendy was listing off a bunch of her ex-boyfriends, one of the guys she mentioned was "Nate Holt," but it hasn't been revealed what Nate's last name.